1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the contour of a lens frame (i.e., rim) of an eyeglass frame or measuring the shape of, for example, a template.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application (published before examination) No. Sho 61-267732, Japanese Patent Application (published before examination) No. Hei 3-261814, or Japanese Patent Application (published before examination) No. Hei 4-93163, a conventional spectacle-lens-shape measuring apparatus is constructed to clamp the rim of an eyeglass frame from above and below by means of clamp pins (holding rods).
In this apparatus, however, a template holder must be fastened to an apparatus body by means of screws, in order to hold a template. Thus, much labor is required for screwing the template holder.